


No Such Thing

by svana_vrika



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Happily ever afters</i> don’t come easily. But it’s a promise that Jack is determined to keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** This story is an original work of fan-fiction .Stargate-SG1 and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of MGM. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements intended, and I will make no profit from their use.
> 
>  **Warnings** Hints of Seasons 9-10 spoilers
> 
>    
>  **Author’s notes** Written for the Dreamwidth  Thon-for-Sid and dedicated to her memory. I didn’t get a chance to know her personally before she passed but she helped draw me to this fandom as much as the SG1 enterprise and characters did. I am grateful to her for that. 
> 
> Gratitude also goes to Magnavox_23 for the [art work](http://magnavox-23.dreamwidth.org/380804.html#cutid1) that inspired the scenes, and the the lovely eilidh17 for willingly providing her expertise and educating an ignorant civilian ~_^ ♥ 
> 
> Work is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

_There's no such thing as deep, abiding love. Parents. Lovers. Spouses. Even those we are promised will be permanent are fallible and fleeting. And filial love is only as strong as what the one offering desires from it- only lasts as long as it takes for them to get it. There's no such thing as a true, forever love. That’s what life has taught me._

Jack had thought his heart had been sufficiently numbed from the copious amount of beer he'd consumed before he'd entered Daniel's apartment to start packing things up when he’d passed. For the last time, he’d figured. He'd _watched_ Daniel succumb to the radiation poisoning. Watched him fade into light and through the ‘gate. He'd thought his heart had already been broken. But reading that note when it had fluttered free from one of Daniel's numerous loose-leaf diaries had made the final rend. 

Four years had since passed, and so much had happened in that time. Death and life. Promotions. A new enemy to defeat, and a new galaxy to explore. But he'd never forgotten those words. And, from the moment he'd managed to convince Daniel to give him- them- a chance, he'd done all in his power to prove that they were no longer true. Jack's jaw ticked as he watched as Daniel, naked save for the black boxer-briefs he wore under his BDU's and already badly beaten, was backhanded across the mouth for his silence. Now, some asshole Jaffa was trying to send him back there again. 

"Idiot! Stupid, pathetic human! You gain nothing by staying silent. I tell you again, your friends will not find you. You are alone; a prisoner of the Ori. Your admittance of the truth and conversion to the faith are the only things that will save you, so why do you refuse?" The Jaffa sneered. "Or are you that eager to die?" 

Daniel muttered something through his damaged mouth, indiscernible to them through the tape but enraging to his captive; with a roar, he grabbed a pain stick from the wall and hit Daniel square in the chest with it. It took every bit of what Jack had to sit there and endure it; sight and scream twisted him until he thought he might puke and when Daniel slumped forward, barely conscious, he actually had to swallow down the bile. "Hashak!" the pain stick was tossed aside in exchange for some sort of remote- he heard Carter softly hypothesize to Landry and the others that it reminded her of the one that went with the Tok’ra’s memory device. "I will find out why you will not break and then once I kill you, I'll destroy it!" Daniel's entire body tensed as if a jolt ran through and, at first, Jack thought Carter had been wrong. Beyond that nothing happened but then, with a curse, the Jaffa dialed it up. Daniel screamed again and this time, Jack couldn't bear it. His eyes fell closed, though they flew open again when he heard a collective gasp from the room. Carter had been right after all. It _was_ a memory device, and it had recalled an image of him, hands cupping Daniel's face as they kissed. Jack remembered that, too. It had been the seal to the promise he'd made the day he'd vowed to them both that he'd prove Daniel's diary wrong.

"That’s the end of the message." Jack blinked and turned his gaze to the Jaffa, Do’rac, pretending that everyone else's wasn't on him. "Myk-nor was... beyond delighted to discover that bit of information, as I'm sure you can well imagine. Dr. Jackson did survive, but just barely- and that only because of Myk-nor’s eagerness to report what it was he'd learned. That said, it did provide our operative the chance to mount a rescue and get him out of there, which was imperative. He wouldn't have lasted another round."

"So where is he?" Jack didn't miss the flash of wounded pride that flitted over Do’rac’s features, and he know his dubious tone was the source, but he didn't give a damn. Things hadn't exactly been peachy between earth and the Jaffa as of late and he was curious as to why they had bothered. He wasn't so arrogant as to think he, personally, warranted any sort of vendetta anymore given how long it had been since he’d been in the field, but one never knew. "Why not bring him home instead of-" he waved his hand toward the now-blank screen. "-this?"

Do’rac’s eyes narrowed in displeasure but Jack maintained the stare down. "We were found out,” he finally spat, then turned his attention back to Landry. “We were ambushed and scattered. We were victorious, but were separated from Dr. Jackson in the process. To our knowledge he was not recaptured but we do not know where he is. The planet is harsh at best, and we are not overly familiar with the territory. I thought to come to you right away, both to let you know of Dr. Jackson’s fate and to enlist help with the search.” Do’rac shifted his gaze back to Jack’s again. “As for the message itself; I have heard about the Tau’ri’s archaic beliefs regarding the choice of a mate, but the Jaffa are not so narrow-minded. And those of us who remain true to our beliefs, as warriors, would never engage in that sort of tactic. I brought it merely to serve as proof of my tale. Would you have believed me as readily had I come empty handed, given how things have become?"

Jack held the proud gaze for a long moment, then ceded with a slight tilt of his head. “Likely not,” he admitted, and then he fell silent to let Landry and Mitchell offer thanks, before-

"Jack-"

"What the hell were you thinking, Hank?" Jack demanded brusquely over him- yes, to avoid the inevitable lecture or question, but primarily to keep them on task. He held up his hand. "Yeah I know. Safe planet." Air quotes accompanied the words. "Mitchell told me when I called him after I heard that you’d lost Daniel. But with all that's going on with the Ori and the Jaffa, and the Ba’als still running about? And besides, it's freaking Daniel; even with a squadron of jarheads, you should have known better! He isn't exactly known for following the rules!" 

Brown held blue in a long, hard stare and then Landry snorted and shook his head. "I can't argue you that, I suppose. Though he isn't the only one." Jack saw Carter's eyes widen from the corner of his own and, after a brief press of his lips, parted them. "Save it." His brow arched when Landry cut him off in turn. "It's your business. I just want my consultant back. We'll deal with any fallout later and besides, Do’rac is right.” Landry smirked as he stood. “It is a stupid rule.” 

Jack may have briefly gaped at that, though it corrected when, as Hank exited the room, Teal'c murmured a rather pleased, "indeed." A look at his friend and he knew he'd not misinterpreted. "Listen, guys, I-"

"It's okay, Sir." Jack looked to Carter next- who seemed more discomfited than anything. "It is," she persisted when she saw his eyebrow arch. "I think I speak for all of us when I say what matters most is that you and Daniel are happy. It just… wasn’t the most ideal way to find out. For any of us," she added quickly, but he could see the hurt behind the compassion in her eyes and couldn't spite her that. They were family, the three of them and Teal'c. But he also know that, out of any of them, she understood. 

"What she said, Sir," Mitchell offered as they stood to follow Landry out. "Let's go get him back- for all our sakes."

"Well, _I'm_ not surprised." Jack paused at the door and turned. They all did, and Vala shrugged. "Every place in the universe has its own little rumor mill if you’re there long enough to find it. You just have to sort the treasure from the trash." A sudden, perky grin that had Jack rolling his eyes as he strode out the door to find Landry. "And when Daniel keep refusing my advances, I figured that one _had_ to be an actual gem.” 

Ộ

The planet was gorgeous. Jack couldn’t deny that, despite the reason why they were there. As much as he adored Minnesota’s inland waters and woods, he’d always been drawn to the craggier coastlines, too. Bluefin bay in Tofte remained one of his absolute favorite spots, and he had fallen in love with both Maine and Vancouver when he’d visited. Standing on the cliffs, surrounded by mist and the sounds of wind and sea had been physical proof of his own insignificance in the grander picture of things- a feeling he’d come to terms with as a boy when he’d peered through his first telescope. Not to say that he couldn’t make a difference. Jack knew how readily one person could. But he’d been grounded by the knowledge that the universe didn’t center around him long before he’d set out to explore it. Perhaps that was why he’d never really been afraid to step through the ‘gate. 

Though he was now. 

Beautiful didn’t mean dangerous. In fact, Jack had often found that, in nature, danger augmented beauty. Lightning, for example. The way a thunderstorm rolled across Lake Superior. The vast perfection of space. But at that moment, the deadliest in his mind was the mist that would roll off the sea and how it would soften the cragged edges of the cliffs and fill the valleys. Daniel wasn’t a fool and had changed so much- _learned_ so much- since their first mission to Abydos. Jack had a love-hate sort of thing when it came to that loss of naiveté but, at that moment, it didn’t matter. The mists were dangerous even when a seasoned soldier knew the land. And Daniel didn’t. Hell, none of them really did. And he had to begrudgingly give props to the Ori for choosing this planet as a base. Even if, on the off-chance, they’d dialed in from Cheyenne and had sent through a UAV, they would have been hard-pressed to find it between the landscape and the fog. As for the ‘gate- Jack grimaced as he thought about how _that_ trip could have gone, given how whichever goa’uld had brought it had placed it at the edge of an outcropping of rock that had a bridge and drop-off to rival what they’d found on P7X-377. He just hoped that Daniel had found someplace safe to hole up instead of the alternative. Though how in the hell they would find him even _then_ was beyond him. 

“Damn it.” Jack winced and came to a stop, his hand instinctively going to his flank. He could tell it was still daylight and yet he could barely see. He was lucky he’d merely grazed the protrusion of stone versus running straight on into it. As it was, he’d be sporting a nasty bruise and the hope suddenly flitted that Do’rac or _somebody_ had managed to at least get Daniel a pair of pants before they’d spirited him out of the Ori prison. Jack was intimately familiar with each scar on Daniel’s body and, while he knew he would find some pleasure in learning any new ones, he really would rather that particular opportunity didn’t come to pass. Then again, compared to the other scenarios that had been tormenting him since their arrival… Jack’s stomach twisted and, eyes narrowing, he started on again. Daniel was alive, he told himself sternly. And he’d continue to operate under that premise until it was proven otherwise. 

"O'neill." 

“ _Damn_ it!” Jack muttered with more force this time and then, with a huff, he reached for his radio. 

“O-“ 

“Yeah, Teal’c. I’m here. What’s up?” he tacked on, going for nonchalant, though he knew full well what was coming. 

“I am. As is your turn for watch.” 

“Yeah, Teal’c; about that. You see-“ 

“I cannot. Nobody can. Which is why Colonel Mitchell ordered us to ground.” Jack parted his lips to interject but Teal’c relented then. “I do, however, understand,” he continued. “And I cannot fault you for something I would do if I were… in your shoes.” Jack found himself smiling a bit as _undomesticated equines_ surfaced in his head. “I will cover your watch, and you, to the best of my abilities. Good luck and be safe, my brother,” Teal’c finished in that velvet-gentle tone and Jack’s smile briefly widened as the radio went silent. Countless, wondrous things had come about thanks to the ‘gate but, to Jack, Teal’c ranked right next to Daniel in pricelessness. 

The gesture lingered as Jack holstered his radio but then faded with a sigh as he moved onward. Mitchell would be pissed, he had no doubt. It didn’t matter that Jack outranked him. Jack had made certain at the onset that everyone knew the mission had been Mitchell’s to command and he’d not only violated an order by striking out on his own, but he hadn’t set a good example. And he’d likely destroyed whatever trust in him the younger man had possessed, given that it had been wary at best since he’d failed to tell him about SG1 breaking up at the get-go. That said, he doubted if Mitchell would say anything out of respect for his _rank_ at least- that, and Mitchell had admitted to being a bit of a cowboy himself. Carter would be mad that he’d put himself in danger more than that he’d disregarded Mitchell, but she’d forgive him in time; she always did. It was his relationship with Landry that concerned him. Sure they bantered and goaded but Jack truly liked the man, which was why he’d tapped him for command when he’d decided to transfer to Washington. He wouldn’t have left Daniel _or_ his team to someone he didn’t trust- even if, at the time, the three of them had been scattered. 

Hank hadn’t wanted him to go; had said that, as things stood, it was just a small fire to tend, but that Jack’s presence would add fuel to it and make it harder to extinguish if it took to the wind. Jack knew he was right but had refused to back down, the sounds and images too raw in his mind- and he’d been prepared to call in some markers if he’d had to. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that. Hank had relented versus pulling his rank as commander of the facility. But Jack knew that their friendship would be strained after this, should Landry find out what had happened. 

Jack had always been aware of the rules; they’d become as familiar as his name, rank and number by the time he’d finished boot camp. But he was suddenly struck still with a very real understanding as to why the military was so stringent about leader-subordinate relationships. He’d compromised his credibility and career out of passion, not to mention the dangerous situation he’d put himself in. And if that wasn’t enough, he’d broken an even bigger military taboo by loving another man. “No,” he muttered to himself. “Not just ‘another man’. Daniel.” Eyes as blue and as deep as the waters he loved so, Daniel’s smile and the tenor of his voice, his very scent and taste surfaced within him then and Jack’s heart leapt, even as his stomach twisted with the ache of wanting to find him. “Hank and the Air Force be damned if it comes to it,” he declared in a growl as he took a step forward. “Daniel’s worth i- Shit!” 

What had been solid ground suddenly crumbled beneath his foot and he tried to scramble backward but failed. For a brief moment Jack’s features tensed but then he made himself relax to take the fall. Airborne and surrounded by fog, he couldn’t determine which was the right way to turn for the landing; a pained grunt was forced from him a few seconds later when he came down hard on his ass. Blindly, he reached out for something to grab onto but all he found was more rock, and he blurted another curse when a sharp one sliced into his palm. Giving up on that, Jack brought his arms up to protect his head and then turned slightly onto his side just in case he went into the air again. He lost track of how long he slid and bounced down the slope but eventually he came to a stop; panting harshly, he rolled himself onto his back and just lay there. 

It took an age for his bearings to return and the world to settle back into place. _’Fucking fog’,_ he thought dourly as he gingerly sat up, and he wondered if he’d ever find it, or the barren mountains, beautiful again. Mechanically, he went through the checks to see if anything had been broken, but all he could think about was Daniel. Jack knew he’d been lucky. But if Daniel had taken such a fall in his already weakened condition… Jack’s jaw tensed and, swearing again, he pushed himself to his feet to look around. A slight turn to his left and he saw the ‘gate in the distance, the top half of it rising through the mist like some cold, hollow sun. That pain from before shot through him again at the irony and left him feeling the same. Home was technically within his sites but, without Daniel, there’d be no such thing. 

_There's no such thing as a true, forever love. That is what life has taught me._  
“Damn it! Daniel, Where are you?”

“Jack?” 

Jack breathed in sharply and then he held it, though he knew that there was no way. It had to have been his imagination. He’d been lucky once; there was _no way_ \- 

“Jack!” 

The call was still weak, but more insistent this time, and Jack sharply spun around. The world turned on its axis again as, wide-eyed, he watched Daniel emerge from the mist. Hobbled, actually, and Daniel looked worse than hell but, to Jack, it was one of the most elegantly magical moments he’d ever experienced. “Daniel?” he rasped, still frozen in shock and only half-believing, until Daniel came close enough to reach out for- and then collapse against- him. 

“Daniel.” It came on a breath this time and Jack wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close, unable to process anything except that he was holding him again when, despite everything he'd told himself, he'd been so very afraid that he never would. Eventually, he became aware of Daniel's labored breathing; the clamminess of his skin and his near naked state. “Daniel?” he called softly, and then more urgently when it went unanswered; as much as it pained him, he eased back and gave him a little shake. 

“Mm…” Daniel's eyes blinked open after the mumbled moan and then a bit of clarity crept into the bleariness. “Jack?” he said, wonderingly this time. “'s really you? Not a dream?”  
“No dream, Love,” Jack assured gently even as he forced himself back another step so that he could work open his jacket and shirt. His heart clenched when the slight bit of distance afforded him a clearer view. He’d seen Daniel in rough shape before. Rougher than what he was now, but it was still hard for him. Broken ribs, he hazarded with a glance, given the bruising and swelling. Burn marks. Myriad cuts and bruises from the beatings and from blindly navigating the rocks and stones. The elements had done their number, too; Daniel’s eyes were pained, but also feverish, and the clamminess and harsh breathing he noted again as he draped the clothing over shoulders and around his waist further ramped up his concern. Pneumonia would be just lovely on top of everything else, and he was glad that, for all the humidity, the planet seemed temperate. Then again, he hadn’t yet seen what the nights were like. “Bastards,” he muttered as he pulled Daniel close again and drew his head to his shoulder, a shiver going through him despite his efforts as Daniel’s cool torso met his bare skin. 

“Take a picture,” Daniel mumbled, and Jack tipped his head back to cock a brow, though his puzzlement faded to concern again at the coughed laugh that followed. “Maybe you’ve finally found the right anti-Ori propaganda.”

Jack _smiled_ when he heard the smart-assed drawl, ragged though it was. He'd always loved Daniel's indomitability, but never more than right then. Chuckling lowly, he pulled Daniel close again and rested his cheek against the matted hair. “Hell no,” he muttered. “You’re showing too much skin; one look and Earth would never be safe again for the universe wanting you. Shh,” he hushed when Daniel went to laugh but only hacked again instead. “C’mon. I’ll radio in, then we’ll hunker down wherever you were sheltered ‘til I can get you home.”

Ộ

The infirmary was dim and quiet when Jack entered. It was odd how strange it felt to be there now, given how often he’d found himself there. And he had nothing against Dr. Lam. But to him, it would always be Janet’s realm and, without her there- Jack quietly sighed as he made his way toward Daniel’s bay. He’d lost a lot of professional friends in his tenure but Janet’s had hit him Kowalsky hard. Jack sobered further as he slipped into the chair at Daniel’s bedside. That said, he knew neither would have compared to losing Daniel. Just the thought brought an ache similar to the one that would rise with Charlie’s memories. His eyes darkened even as he smiled just a little bit. Charlie and Daniel. He hoped Carter’s mumbo jumbo was right and that somewhere, on some plane, there was a Jack who had both. He knew they would have loved each other. 

It had been bad. Not _dead_ bad, but bad enough. Even for Daniel, as Lam had stated in that wryly matter-of-fact way she had about her. Jack could appreciate that. It reminded him of him. He’d been right about the ribs, and there had been a broken wrist, along with numerous, if less severe, injuries caused by the torture and terrain. But, as Jack had expected, exposure had caused the most damage. The temperature had dipped several degrees by the time the team had been able to get everyone safely to the ‘gate and the sun had still been visible. He could only imagine what it had been like during the two nights Daniel had endured. The damp cold had definitely taken its toll between his weakened state and an already tetchy respiratory system. But, after almost thirty-six hours of sleep, antibiotics and oxygen, Lam had said he was out of the woods, at least. 

“Too many close calls, Daniel,” Jack murmured beneath his breath as he idly rubbed his own damaged hand. He’d had injuries from the fall but nothing _too_ severe; just dour reminders of how his age and career change were impacting him. “One of these days, it’s gonna be for good. There won’t be any Oma or sarcophagus or pod around, and then what’m I going to do?” At one time, it had been unfathomable to think of life outside the Air Force. Even when he’d retired after Charlie had died, he’d always known in his heart he’d go back. But life without Daniel was even harder to imagine and thoughts from before came butting in again. 

It had been near two days since they’d come back through the ‘gate and Hank hadn’t cornered him over his stunt; Jack figured he’d dodged the bullet on that one and knew he owed Mitchell a lot. But the thought of walking away from it all for Daniel continued to taunt him. In many ways it would be easier. There'd be no regs to worry about. None of the bullshit of living in DC and seeing each other in passing. Just a move back to the Springs- or at least to Minnesota, where he could fish and hike to while away the time that Daniel was gone. But could he really? As it currently stood, he still had his fingers in things. His eyes and ears, at the very least. He had all of his accesses and still- as far as he knew- possessed the power, respect and command of his rank. He could hop on a jet, fly to Cheyenne and go through the ‘gate without _too_ much fuss if need be. If he gave it up for civilian life, what would happen the next time? It would be different if Daniel was ready to walk away too, but Jack knew that he wouldn’t. Not because Daniel didn’t love him enough but because Daniel’s morality wouldn’t let him. Not until they’d finished the Ori for good. And Jack knew Daniel too well- loved him too much- to ever ask him.

“Hey.”

Jack opened his eyes from where they’d fallen closed and his smile lit up his face. Daniel’s eyes were open too, tired, but clear and all he could do was look- until Daniel’s mouth took on that knowing little quirk that still would fluster or piss him off, situation depending. Jack blinked, looked away, and Daniel chuckled; an actual laugh without the cough. Jack heard the gentle taunt of _softie_ in the sound without Daniel even saying the wor,d but he didn’t care. After what they’d been through, he’d gladly let Daniel have that one. 

Daniel’s hand reached for his and, mindful of the IV, Jack took it. “Home,” Daniel murmured as he glanced around and then he looked back to Jack again. “You did come for me. It really wasn’t a dream.” Jack’s heart ached even as he assured Daniel again that it hadn’t been, but the smile that followed promptly soothed it. “I knew you would.” His fine brow furrowed and his eyes closed in concentration. “… told them you would,” he said more slowly as he tried to make the memories of his captivity surface through the fogs of lost time and drugs. Daniel’s eyes opened again. “That _someone_ would.” Curiosity showed in the blue as realization dawned. “Jack, _why_ was it you?” 

Jack studied Daniel’s face, thumb lightly caressing the skin beneath it, and then a soft smile formed. There’d be time for the full story, and the subsequent discussion, later when the trauma and tiredness no longer haunted Daniel’s gaze. For now… “Because I promised,” he said simply before leaning over to gently kiss Daniel’s lips. “I promised us both _happily ever after_. And without you, Daniel, for me, there’s no such thing.”


End file.
